Benutzer Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie
right|200px "Ich hoffe du wirst schreiben mir, etwas schönes. " Hallo ich bin '''C-3PO' Roboter Mensch Kontakter und das ist mein Partner R2-D2. '''R2':"Diuwwww". Wir sind für die Diskusionsseite unseres Meisters Jedi-Striker zuständig. right|150px Sollted ihr vandalieren, werden wir '''Scorch' informieren und der macht dann kurzen Prozess.'' Hier die Regeln für die Seite. *Keine Beleidigungen schreiben *Keine Spaams schreiben *Benutzer Auszeichnungen bitte nur auf die Benutzerseite setzen. *Jeder Beitrag wird hinterher von R2 so eingestellt das er dem Design der Seite entspricht. *Vandalen werden werden den Zorn unseres Meisters zu spüren bekommen. |- |} Bild Auch von mir ein Willkommen in der Jedipedia. Du musst bei Bildern die Lizenz, Quelle und Kategorie angeben und eine Beschreibung, was zu sehen ist, sonst werden die Bilder leider gelöscht. P.s. Das Bild kenn ich doch von Benutzer Jedi-Protekor oder wie er auch heißt. Boss 16:27, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Protektor Den gibts net mehr ich hab den gelöscht und bin jetzt mit nem neuen ACC da. ich finde es hier super aber ich versteh das mit den Bilder überhaupt net kann mir da einer helfen?? --Jedi-Striker 16:47, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen steht bei "2. Beschreibung und Quelle angeben", wie die Felder ausgefüllt werden müssen. Unter Beschreibung musst du angeben, was auf dem Bild abgebildet ist und die abgebildeten Sachen mit Artikeln verlinken. Bei Lizenz kannst du schreiben, wenn das Bild aus einer offiziellen Quelle, wie einem Buch oder einen Videospiel, stammt (Wenn es ein eigenes Bild ist, dann schreiben). Unter Quelle musst du angeben, woher du das Bild hast. Hier musst du den Namen des Buches oder des Spiels angeben, aus dem das Bild stammt. Bei Kategorien musst du die Themen angeben, die abgebildet sind. Orientiere dich am besten an einem bestehen Bild, wie z.B. diesem hier, dann kann nichts schief gehen. Boss 16:40, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab versucht ein Bild in meinen (Steckbrief) einzufügen. dann steht aber immer [[Bild: dann das Bild und dann |250px]] da und bei den anderen benutzern ist das net so wie bekomme ich das weg??? --Jedi-Striker 13:48, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Oh hat sich schon erledigt. --Jedi-Striker 18:31, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Hallo Jedi-Striker, bitte gehe etwas produktiver mit den Leuten um, wenn du mit ihnen nicht übereinstimmt. Wenn du beispielsweise deine Seite wiederhergestellt haben möchtest, frage doch einfach mal bei dem löschenden Admin nach oder gehe auf die Löschprüfung. Leuten wegen sowas Jar Jars zu geben und deren Seiten zur Löschung vorzuschlagen kommt ganz schlecht an und ich möchte dich bitten, dieses Verhalten in Zukunft zu unterlassen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:21, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quellen Hi ! ich wollt dir nur kurz sagen, dass Jedipedia-Artikel '''keine' offiziellen Quellen sind --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :Ich verstehe nicht was du mir sagen willst. Wo ist bei der Nachricht der Zusammenhang.--Jedi-Striker 21:18, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Weil du bei Schwebe Stuhl Yoda als Quelle angegeben hast --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :::Achso du hast den sofort gelöscht. Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt anstatt den Artikel sofort zu löschen. Dann hätte ich es vieleicht besser gemacht aber jetzt ist alles weg was ich dazu geschrieben habe. Und außerdem ist es noch nicht vertig gewesen.--Jedi-Striker 21:25, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nein den habe ich nicht gelöscht, dass können nur die Admins Ben Kenobi, Premia, Yoda41 oder, wie in diesem Fall, Admiral Ackbar er hat auch bei der Löschung eine Begründung abgegeben. Letzt Änderungen guck dir das da mal an. Übrigens mach vor deinem Kommentar, zu einer Frage, immer : und bei einer neuen immer : eins dazu lg --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Jedipedia:IRC Hi Jedi-Striker, Könnte ich dich mal bitten in den IRC zukommen ? Ich würde gerne mit dir besprechen --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Diskussionsseite Hi Jedi-Striker, schön, dass dir meine Seite gefällt und du sie kopiert hast. Grundsätzlich habe ich dagegen auch nichts, zwar könnte man vorher wegen der GNU-Lizenz mal fragen, ob man benutzen darf, aber sei es drum. Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen, wenn du eine weniger kontrastreiche und farbintensive Farbe benutzen würdest, denn die ist sehr sehr unangenehm zu lesen. Vorschläge wären #8FBC8F und #55BB77. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist dagegen vollkommen okay.--'''Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:31, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Vader, :tut mir leid ich wusste nicht das du das selbst probrammiert hast. Ich dachte das kann jeder hier machen..... Und das mit dem kopieren von deiner Seiten tut mir auch leid. Die Jedipedia wiederspricht sich da ein bischen. In den Regeln steht Dinge kopieren sei verboten, allerdings steht oben das man sich von anderen seiten inspirieren lassen kann. Deine finde ich von allen am besten. Aber ich bin der größte Fan von Yoda und da passte das grau schwarze von dir nicht so richtig zu. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir. :Ich habe aber noch ein kleines Problem mit meinem Header. ich habe keinen mit Yoda gefunden. Ich möchte einen haben wo Yoda drauf steht und ein bild von Yoda zu sehen ist. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich daran kommen soll. Kannst du mir helfen? mandalore meinte BOSS und Juno könnten mir da was zu sagen aber die schreiben mir nicht zurück. --Jedi-Striker 13:52, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist wie gesagt kein Problem. Ich meinte mit der Farbe auch nur, dass es auch weniger starke Grüntöne gibt, wie ich dir als Beispiel gegeben habe. Grün an sich ist ja nichts schlimmes. Zu dem Header: Den musst du dir praktisch selbst erstellen und dann hochladen. Dazu benötigst du allerdings ein passendes Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, wie etwa Photoshop.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:09, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ok, danke das Programm für den Header habe ich. Aber nochmal zu den Farben. kannst du mir das mal an der seite hier zeigen ??? weil ich nicht weiß welchen code du wo haben willst. Danke nochmal.--Jedi-Striker 14:13, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab jetzt mal zwei der Fenster in die Farben gesetzt. Mir gefiele das Hellgrün (obere) um einiges besser als das dunkelgrün (untere).Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:25, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST)